Angel Sanctuary's VSJs
by Michaela Judith
Summary: What's really going on with the characters in Angel Sanctuary Volume 1, Acts 1-3.
1. Setsuna's Journal

Author's Note: Figuring that people would read the main character's journal first. I actually wrote these a year ago and brought them out tonight for the hell of it, and also, for the hell of it, figured that I would put them on Fanfiction.net. I'm not sure if I want to continue doing these, as they do take a while to write, but if enough people like them and e-mail me about them, I will. That's probably not going to happen, but I had to try.  
  
These are obviously influenced by Cassandra Claire's VSDs, which you'll know about if you're a yaoi-loving LotR fan like me. Forgive any discrepancies or departures from the real story arc. Honestly, I haven't read Angel Sanctuary in quite a long time, so my memory of each specific event is a little hazy. I'll go over everything again if I do write more. (And, of course, these are somewhat flights of fancy.)  
  
Setsuna's Journal  
  
Day 1  
  
Today some guys tried to beat me up for my super-rare Venusaur card. They said it was because I was a foreigner, but I know the truth. After I made one of them bleed, and passed out, Kira came and saved me. Kira is so cool, just like Ash. He told me not to say that anymore, but it's true.  
I went to see Sara and she hit me so hard that I'm still having a little trouble talking good and stuff. She also introduced me to a friend of hers, possibly crazy. Very touchy too; when I flat out asked her if she was crazy, she ran off. Now I'm going to be up all night, wondering if she'll smear pig feces on herself and come to slit my throat with a rusty letter-opener. Okay, I saw that in a movie, but it could happen in real life.  
Sara fell on me today. Could she feel the same way I feel? Or is she just clumsy?  
  
Later  
  
Saved Sara's friend from a crazy foreigner today. I've always wanted to know if people are naked under their trench coats, kind of like the kilt thing. I let my foot rest on his ass a little longer then I had too, just to see, and I didn't FEEL any underwear. That's kind of creepy, now that I think about it. Creepy and inspiring.  
  
Day 2  
  
I think Kira squeezed my ass in between classes, 'cause when I was walking with him I felt this real sharp pain on the 'cheek' closest to him. But when I asked him about it he said that it was probably a bee and that it was bee season. I guess that means it's legal to hunt them now. I didn't know you had to wait for a certain time of the year to kill bees. I wonder how a bee's head would look mounted on my wall. And does bee season go for wasps as well? Hmm..  
  
Day 3  
  
Sara wants me to meet her in her church. I haven't told her that it was ME who was banned from all the holy places in Japan, and not "Unnamed Minor", as the news said. That "Unnamed Minor" is always taking credit for my pranks. I'll get him so good one day. Anyway, one little satanic altar in one little church and all of a sudden you're the spawn of the devil if you get caught. It was Kira's idea, for Chrissakes.  
.He thought it was funny.  
I don't think I'll tell her that it was indeed me, though. I doubt that her sense of humor is "advanced" enough to handle it.  
That, and she'd really kick my ass.  
  
Later  
  
The church started exploding or something, and I thought, oh crap, God's coming to get me for the altar thing, and he is pissed off, but I managed to protect Sara by jumping on her, and protecting her is the important thing.  
Also it gave me a chance to feel her up a little. All in the line of duty, I suppose.  
But afterwards, these two panda go-go girls came up to me and started asking me why I wasn't female. I hate pop culture.  
Her crazy-ass friend Ruri went blind. I suppose my mom is going blame me for that too, like everything else.  
  
Day 4  
  
I went to get the family registration book to check if Sara and I are really siblings. I can't read Kanji (according to national standards, I'm illiterate!), and I made the grumpy clerk read it to me, and I found out two horrible things! First, Sara and I are really related! And second, I'm descended from a long line of uneducated ass-scratching apes! On both sides! Oh, why?  
I'll just stay away from her. All right, she's my sister, but I can manage it! No more illicit feelings, no more bruises! It's a good thing! Really!  
  
Later  
  
God hates me. I saw Sara in the park and just couldn't help going over to her. She was crying about a book and her crazy friend, and looked so helpless. God officially hates me.  
You want more proof that God loathes, despises and abhors me? (I got those three words for word-of-the-square toilet paper. It made learning fun!) The same two panda go-go girls came up to me in the park and threw a giant concrete ball at me! It's traumatic having giant chunks of masonry thrown at you! I came from a broken home, I should know.  
  
Later  
  
I told Kira that I wasn't going to see Sara anymore and he said that he'd take her! So when I threatened him, he got all shirty and was like, "Well, if you beat me up I'll show everyone those pictures from when you dressed up as Rocky Horror at my Halloween party!" And I was all "Nuh-uh, girlfriend, then I'll show everyone the pictures of you as Dr. Frank N' Furter at the same party!" And he was like "Go ahead, biatch, I looked so damn good in those heels you'd be doing the world a favor," and on it went. We finally agreed that he wouldn't date Sara, I would stop threatening to kick his ass, and that we would both burn our pictures. Then we went and reaffirmed our friendship over a nice box of Pocky, which I spit in to punish him, but he doesn't know that and I'm not going to tell.  
Also, my classmate Matsuno got his head blown off sitting at his laptop. Ouch. I thought video games were only supposed to give you seizures.  
  
Day 6  
I just got the strangest call from Ruri telling me to come over because she has something "really special" to show me, a "present" of some sort. I like presents! I wonder what it could be.  
  
Later  
  
When got to Ruri's house, Sara was there and Ruri's parents were knocked out on the floor. Maybe it was some sort of weird sex thing where they go at it and pass out, because Mr. Saiki's fly was open. Sara was obviously worried, so to earn "man points" (Kira made them up! I got ten this month; he got three thousand and two. I think he's cheating.), I agreed to go up to Ruri's room. I opened the door, and this very pretty guy in a kicky shawl-boots combo gave me a hug. That was weird, but not as weird as what happened next. I said the guy's name, Rociel, which I don't know how I knew. And then he deteriorated (also from my toilet paper!) into wires.  
When I get up, Ruri is sitting on the bed and she's no longer blind. I mention Rociel and she has no idea what I'm talking about. Maybe her getting her eyesight back was the special thing she was talking about. If so, it was a kind of a crappy present.  
But with very cool special effects.  
  
Later  
  
Walked home with Sara and kicked some ass. Also got some arm-licking action! Go me!  
  
Day 7  
Sara threw her bag through my window to get me to meet her at the haunted warehouse. I wish she would just e-mail me instead. Jesus, it's always a drama with her. 


	2. Sara's Journal

Sara's Journal  
  
Day 1  
  
Today Setsuna was late for our meeting, insulted my friend and scared her off, and called me "voluptuous," i.e. fat. Jackass. All right, I know why Mom kicked him and Dad out, but why do I put up with all his crap? Is it because my breast aches with thoughts of him, a caged, winged, heart, struggling to find the lock and soar towards him? Ooh, that was a good line. That's going in my book. But really, why? Am I.in love with him? Dear God, I think I'm in love with my own brother! If anyone suspects, I'll simply start dating Kira. He's something of a whore, and he's offered several times. Though I think he might secretly be in love with Setsuna, which makes him my rival.  
I guess I should have known I was in love with my own brother, when I named the two leads of my romance novel Ketsuna and Kara. Speaking of which, I'm coming up on the second of thirty sex scenes and I'm running out of euphemisms for male genitalia. I'll ask Ruri. She's all quiet and shy and sweet, and then it's like she becomes another person when you ask her something like that, one that seems like she's speaking from experience or something, which can't be so. It's a little weird, but useful if you're writing a romance novel.  
  
Later  
  
Ruri's acting really weird. On one hand, she gave me enough "tasteful" "metaphors" to last for sixty sex scenes and about fifteen lustful thought scenes, which is really helpful, but on the other, she asked me to set her up with Setsuna. They're going to meet in the school church, so if I can't keep an eye on them, Sister Colleen "The Rock" Mary will. And if she doesn't, God will. Hopefully. Buddha, Allah, Amaterasu, one of those.  
She also said that she had won the bet we had on the sexuality of Mr. Katsumi Shibuya, our only male teacher and walking fashion disaster. When I asked her how she found out, she laughed and said she had gotten his pants or in his pants or something. What is that supposed to mean? Anyway, I was sure he was straight. Guess not. I owe her 1000 yen.  
Ruri's skirt is hiked halfway up her ass. At the risk of sounding catty, it's really unattractive, and I hope she realizes it.  
Setsuna better realize it too.  
  
Day 3  
  
Ruri went blind! There was a bomb in the church, or something to set off an explosion, and Setsuna protected me, and next thing I know Ruri's blind, and majorly pissed off at me, for no reason. I tried to visit her and apologize for whatever, and I brought her flowers and was going to read her some of my book, but she threw them at me and.said my book was crappy~~~!!!  
So I walked to the park and started crying that she could be so bitter as to slander a great work of art like my novel, and Setsuna came up to me in the park and comforted me somewhat. I probably shouldn't see him again. Too many emotions at once, though great fodder for the book. Also, he's really bad at being consoling, and I might have accidentally dropped a hint as to how I feel about him.  
  
Day 4  
  
Went to see Ruri again, though she told me that "If I ever came back, she would have her computer rip out my uvula." Ruri is very strange.  
  
Day 5  
  
I went to see Ruri again and Mr. and Mrs. Saiki are on the floor having a nap! No matter how hard I kicked them, they wouldn't get up. So I figured, I've never seen a guy's.thing before, and I really should, since they're such an integral part of my book, and I.took a look. Just a peek!  
  
And wow. Mr. Saiki is really.endowed. I don't have a lot to compare it too, aside from when Setsuna used to run around the house naked screaming "Look at THIS, Sara!", and that was like when we were in third grade, but still. Wow.  
Then Setsuna came in and I couldn't help wondering how "big" he is. All this while he was yelling something about calling an ambulance. Then he ran off again. I'll just go back to kicking them some more.  
  
Later  
  
Ruri has her eyesight back, and she's forgiven me! I'm so happy! Now if I could only forgive her for what she said about my book. I mean, she said it was a piece of crap. How can I forgive her?  
Actually, if God was truly just, I think she would have been blind just a little bit longer.  
  
Later  
  
Setsuna was walking me home when these thugs attacked us! Setsuna was really kicking their asses, and I remembered the time this college student tried to rape me and Setsuna hit him in the head with a baseball bat. It was very dramatic, and would be perfect in the book.  
But Setsuna was bleeding and I.licked his arm! Ooh, I can't believe myself! But Mom caught us and. Still, I am so naughty!  
  
Day 7  
  
Ruri's taking me dancing! Apparently the dance is in a warehouse, and I have to be tied up to get in. Yay! 


	3. Kira's Journal

Kira's Journal  
  
Day 1  
  
I was reading Dante's Inferno and laughing, well, like hell, at how wrong Alighieri got things, when these thugs started to really beat Setsuna up because he passed out, so of course I had to save him. You know, because Alexial and I have history, and Setsuna's rather attractive, so I couldn't let his face get messed up. But honestly, he brings it on himself. If he'd shut up about Pokemon once in a while they wouldn't go after him like they do.  
When I woke him up he said he wanted to have sex. With me? I'll try to find out. Though, personally, I think he's in love with Sara. Now, since I used to be the Devil, I'm okay with it. Is God that cool? No! So why don't more people like me? It could be because "You'll rot in hell but I'll let you sleep with your sister" just isn't a good slogan. I told Belial to come up with a better one. It's been a few thousand years, so I wonder if she's done it yet. I bet not. Last time I hire a transsexual wannabe who's also a procrastinator. I think Sara's in love with Setsuna too, since she refused to "come see my room." Either that, or she's frigid. Those damn Catholic schools got to her first.  
  
Day 4  
  
I gave Setsuna the "gay test" in the hall, to see if he really wanted to have sex with me, and he screamed like a little girl. So he's not gay, but definitely a wussy. I hope no one saw me.  
Alexial and her reincarnations aren't dumb, but very, very gullible. Like, Setsuna asked me if someone had pinched him and I told him that a bee had probably stung him and he believed me! It reminds me of that time when I told Alexial that God hated her and she started that war. Boy, was my face red! Though I did find out later that it might have been true.  
  
Day 5  
  
Got into a fight with Setsuna over Sara. He threatened to show the Halloween pictures. We ended up agreeing to burn them. Though I looked DAMN good as Frank N' Furter. We made up over a box of Pocky, though it was kind of wet. I wonder why.  
  
Later  
  
Someone called the house at three in the morning asking me if I wanted to sell my soul to a company named "Rocielcorp Industries," or something like that. I had to say no, because I don't have a soul, but I gave them my dad's instead. I hope he hates me now. 


	4. Katou's Journal

Katou's Journal  
  
Day 1  
  
I saw Kira squeeze Mudou's ass in the hallway! I can't wait to tell everyone! Wait. Maybe Count Chocula squeezed Mudou's ass, because he was there too, and I was kind of wasted, so I couldn't see straight. So do I tell everyone that Kira squeezed the ass, so Kira'll beat me up, or the Count squeezed the ass, so he comes and beats me up? The Count has fangs, but I heard Kira mumbling something about being the Devil. Damn. I am so high. My head hurts again. I'm gonna go sleep now.  
  
Later  
  
The janitor found me in his closet sniffing his cleaners, so I'm suspended for a little while. Namie Amuro was in there too, and she was smoking pot too, so I don't see why she didn't get busted. Oh shit! I had Namie Amuro in the janitor's closet and I didn't make my move, do my Katou thang? Maybe it was me who squeezed Mudou's ass. Now I have to beat myself up for being a fag. Damn it. 


	5. Ruri's Journal

Ruri's Journal  
  
Day 1  
  
Sara felt bad about her brother calling me a crazy woman yesterday when she introduced us, so she read me some more of her book, possibly the most boring thing ever written, aside from the Bible. Oh! How could I say that? Sara is a good writer, hypothetically, and my best friend. And the Bible. I go to Catholic school! Lately I've just been having such wicked, wrong thoughts, and I say things, horrible, pornographic things. Where's it coming from? She also asked me some other names for a man's.you know, and words just popped out of my mouth, things I didn't know I knew! I thought of some more, after school, and was on my way to Sara's house to tell her those when this strange foreigner called me over, wearing the type of clothes that make it look like he's going to flash you at any minute, and I went over to him! And he gave me a disk, and I took it! Thank goodness that Sara's brother showed up, because who knows what else would have happened. Honestly, it was like there was someone else inside me, controlling me! Setsuna. Damn, he's sexy. Ahhh! What am I saying? I'm going to pop in the disk to distract me. I hope it's got nude pictures on it. Why did I say that? What's wrong with me?! Why am I turning into such a whore?!  
  
Later  
  
`My computer told me I used to be an angel called Lapis Lazuli, who was kicked out of Heaven for various sex crimes and reincarnated on Earth. It also said that me acting so strangely is just the "real" me waking up. It would explain why I can see halos. It also would explain my recent desire to put Setsuna in a bridle and whip him until the cows come home. Oh! Why did I say. Oh yeah, the angel thing. And tonight was Scrabble and homemade cider night with my parents. To think I used to enjoy it. No, I'm going to indulge in my new found me and ask Sara to set me up with Setsuna. Even if it means she feels entitled to read to me from her book. God, I hate that book.  
  
Day 3  
  
Sara agreed to set Setsuna and me up, reluctantly. We're supposed to meet in the school's church, probably so she can keep an eye on us. It's nice to know that I don't have to really plan an outfit, because of the whole uniform thing. And I can roll up the skirt. Oh, no I can't. I only have big baggy grandma underwear, and no time to buy a thong. Well, I can always pull the underwear up, even if it means an atomic wedgie. Setsuna better appreciate this.  
I tried to seduce the only male teacher in the school. I was right! Sara owes me 1000 yen.  
  
Later  
  
Well, I'm blind. Personally, I don't think it's a big deal, but my parents are downstairs crying. Well, maybe not over the whole blindness thing. It could be the fact that I thought my dad was Setsuna and gave him a little squeeze down there. Or it could be the basket of dead flowers someone sent us.  
This might sound a little crazy, but the angel in my computer offered to kill Sara for me. So I said yes. Nothing personal, Sara, but I just can't take anymore excerpts from your crappy book.  
  
Day 5  
  
Sara had the audacity to waltz in here and try to read me a new section of her novel, in which the female lead's dowdy friend Kuri hits on the female lead's boyfriend and as a result goes blind. So I finally told her what I thought of her and kicked her out. The computer angel is taking its sweet time offing her. I hate technology.  
I'm bored, too. Maybe I'll call Setsuna up, give him a very special "present".  
  
Later  
  
The Supreme Angel Rociel has appeared to me! He's promised to take me to heaven! I can't wait!  
  
The End 


	6. Arakune's Journal

Arakune's Journal  
  
Day 1  
  
Today Kurai made me steal Alexial, a fallen angel and unfortunate recipient of Kurai's love, from heaven. When I asked her how a frozen woman would help restore the Empire to its former glory, which she really should have been doing instead of moaning after Alexial all these years, she told me she could see "everything" through my skirt. Little bitch.  
I broke three fingernails while killing some of the angels (oh yeah; did I mention that the woman and her rock were imprisoned in a high- security compound?) and did Kurai apologize, or thank me? No, she's just standing in front of the crystal, rocking back and forth and whispering something about Alexial and Charizard. Maybe I could kill her while she's distracted and take over, like I did with the real Arakune. Except then I'd have to give up pretending to be Arakune and pretend to be Kurai, and Kurai has really ugly clothes. Also, if Alexial ever did wake up, she'd be really pissed off at me, and I'm a little afraid of her, with her big-ass sword and what not. So Kurai will live. For now.  
  
Later  
  
Kurai says we're both going to Assiah to find Alexial's soul. Why does she want Alexial to wake up so badly? Besides the fact that she's "in love with Alexial." I'm sure that's because Alexial knows how to play Pokemon. Sure, a few thousand years back there were only a few people who knew how to play Pokemon, but there are millions of kids who could play with her today. Why doesn't she go find someone else to play with, and let sleeping angels lie? Maybe she's getting sentimental. But then again, I saw her swearing at the angel crystal, and putting her cigars out on it, so maybe not.  
But I need to pack! I haven't exactly prepared a travel shrine to Lucifer, and I understand that devil worship isn't real big on Assiah. Also, I need accessories. Stilettos, or pumps? Gucci, or Chanel? Cow's blood or goat's? Choices, choices.  
  
Day 2  
  
Went to this tacky church today. Turns out Alexial's now a guy! If only Kurai was such a stone cold lesbo. But anyway, Kurai starts freaking out, this angel shows up, and there's a big old explosion. I'm still picking glass out of my hair, let me tell you. Anyway, Kurai blinded some poor little nerd girl who happened to be there, so I went out to get a bouquet to apologize for ruining her life, but I didn't have enough money left, after a very lucrative shopping trip yesterday. So now I'm rooting through the dumpster behind the florist, looking for not-quite-dead flowers. I'd make Kurai do it, but she's locked herself in the bathroom of our hotel room, and refuses to come out. I know she's in there crying and playing Pokemon Solitaire. And she's pissed off at me because she said the vibrating bed kept her up all night. If she would just buy one of those great massage chairs with all the different settings for the palace, I wouldn't have to use a hotel bed to relax my muscles.  
But more importantly, I found these great Blahnik sandals! They're black, with a silver clasp up by the ankle and diamonds on the straps and tiny little heels! I had to get some new shoes. Kurai always said that I had a whore's taste in shoes, among other things, but I ignored her until the police came and thought I was a whore. So I got these just in time. They go great with my leather mini-skirt and teeny tank, and diamond choker, and fur coat. Whore? Ha! Whores only wished they looked this good!  
  
Later  
  
Nobody wanted to sleep with me for money. Drank blood and cried and made fun of Joan Rivers. But I am still not a whore.  
  
Day 3  
  
Kurai's has this horrible tacky red-eyed rat thing that she's now taking commands from. Apparently, to save money, we have to go to school. I don't know, I wasn't really listening. Anyway, I wouldn't mind, because I've always had a thing for the stern teacher-naughty student scenario, except I have to dress up like a guy! A guy! What's next, us standing around throwing bits of buildings at Alexial's incarnation? Later Turns out that was it, that we were really going to throw stone chunks at Alexial's incarnation. He called us panda girls. Kurai was insulted, but why? He thought I was a girl! Yay! 


	7. Kurai's Journal

Kurai's Journal  
  
Day 1  
  
Killed around fifty angels in my quest to get back Alexial, and did indeed retrieve her. In my mind, that deserves a cigar. Arakune says they stunt my growth, but when I told her she had growths in all the wrong places to pull off her little corset thingy, she stomped off. Probably to watch QVC and cry. Wouldn't be the first time.  
The Angel Crystal is now sitting in my living room. It's a lovely conversation piece, but I must keep in mind the real reason I wanted it. Sure, everyone thinks it's because I love her or something like that, and I guess I like her well enough, but really. Wow, I haven't told anyone this ever. Here goes. I lent her holographic Charizard card during the war, for "luck". Biggest mistake of my life. She gets captured, stuffs the card in her blouse, and gets made into the biggest paperweight I've ever seen. God damn it, I want my card back! I can see it. It's so close.  
The dragon sisters say I can wake her up and get back my card, and.enjoy her company, of course, if I find her human reincarnation. If her reincarnation is anything like she was, it's not going to want to give up the card. Nevertheless, I'm going to Assiah. I need to think. I need another cigar...  
  
Day 3  
  
I have had SUCH a CRAPPY TRIP!!!!!!  
First, Arakune just HAD to go shopping in every FREAKIN' BOUTIQUE IN TOKYO!!! Since she spent all my money, we had to stay in a SLEAZY LOVE MOTEL, and I have to share a bed with her, and she wouldn't stop spending the rest of my goddamn money making it VIBRATE! And the owner sends the police in because they thought I was an underage boy soliciting a HOOKER!!! When we cleared all of that SHIT UP, we went to find Alexial, and a wussy little angel tried to MAKE TROUBLE! After he disappeared, we find Alexial's reincarnation, and she's a FREAKING GUY!!! If I didn't want that CARD!!!! AGGGHHHH!!!!!!!  
The only reason I've gotten through this at all is because the dragon sisters gave me something called "What-Sayeth-You, Pikachu?" It looks like a regular Pikachu, but when you pull its string, its eyes go red and it spits out a prophecy, followed by its trademark "Pikachu!" It told me to "on the morrow, go to the place of the great green, stand upon the pole of light, and hurl upon Alexial's soul a giant circular planet of concrete, Pikachu!" Weird, but I'll do it. It helped me find Alexial in the first place, and it also told me where to get the best deal on a Squirtle throw pillow, so I guess I owe it that much.  
And finally, a girl went blind when I smashed a window or something. Oops.  
  
Day 5  
  
I've got barely any money left, and when I offered to play the Pokemon game for money on the street, people just looked at me weird and kept walking, and when Arakune offered to sleep with people on the street, they looked at her bulge weird and kept walking. I have a feeling she's off nursing a pint of some poor sap's blood, sobbing softly and making fun of Joan Rivers' face lifts. Anyway, when I asked "What-Sayeth-You, Pikachu?" how to conserve money while staying on Assiah, it said "the apprentices of knowledge hath little to give, so it costs them little to take, Pikachu!" I think it means that students get discounts. I'll go collect Arakune and look for a school to enroll in while here. Maybe Alexial's school. But that's only for men. Well, I dress like a man, and Arakune is actually a man, so I guess it would be okay, except for the fact "she's" going to whine about it all day. More later.  
  
Later  
  
Threw the giant round concrete ball at Alexial's reincarnation. Not only did he not agree to let me take his soul to the underworld to get my card back, he said that if I threw anymore construction shit at him, he would take it and stick it where the sun don't shine. Selfish bastard. Well, Arakune and I got into his school, mostly because the headmaster likes chicks with dicks, so we'll be his sempais and we'll make his life a living hell! Except that Arakune's in the grade below him and I'm in the seventh grade, so no one will know it. It's okay, I guess. They'd never believe it if we told them that we were both over 3000 years old, anyway. 


	8. Katan's Journal

Katou's Journal  
  
Day 1  
  
Rociel, long have I searched for you, seeking ways to free you from your imprisonment! You would be so proud of me. I've started up a very devious telemarketing service to get vessels for you. In no time, you will be resurrected!  
  
Day 3  
  
My business went under. Oh Rociel, I've failed youuu. Maybe if it would have worked if my hours weren't from midnight to five in the morning. Most people got very upset. I did get one soul, but it was from a forty-five year old man, who was not nearly pretty enough to be a vessel.  
However, I have started a very devious website to collect souls. Alright, maybe it's not the most beautiful website ever, but I'm a beginner! And it even has games on it, like Pin-the-Devil-Tattoo-on-Slutty- Twin-Sister's-Boob, or Brush Rociel's Hair. Tonight, I drink to Rociel's success, and that of my site!  
  
Day 5  
  
Geocities deleted my website. I don't want to do all that work again! Goodbye to www.geocities.com/sellyoursoultorociel/katansfunkygrooves.com. I loved you.  
I was left with a not-so-devious plot to hand out CD-Roms over the city. Damn. None of the really pretty people would take them, and neither would the sorta-pretty people, so I was left handing them out to losers. It worked, but I can feel the nerdy germs crawling over my body. Rociel's going to be so upset with the ugly vessels I got for him. He'll probably make me strip down and smear myself with mud like he used to when I was bad.  
A strange boy kicked me in the butt when I was giving this very unfortunate girl the program. His foot kind of lingered there, too. Not only did that remind me of Rociel, but the boy looked like him too. It was creepy.  
  
Day 6  
  
I saw the weird boy again in a church, but these demons showed up and tried to kill me. After bravely and nobly transporting away to safety, they caused one of the girls I gave the disk to to go blind. Now I have to listen to her complain, via the built in Instant Messenger in the program, about not being able to see and how her friend tricked her and Setsuna really didn't like her, etc. So whiny! But her house happens to be the fifth point on the pentagram, so I don't have a choice. Stupid pentagram. I hate that stupid shape so much. Now I have to listen to 'kill Sara this and Sara should die that, and why haven't you killed Sara yet?' If I didn't miss Rociel so much. I do miss our paternal, familial love, which I guessed merited all those spankings. I missed his fatherly French kisses, and the caring way he would laugh and refuse to leave when he walked in on me in the shower, ripping the curtain away and encouraging me to "lather harder!" Or the way he would make me walk around nude for hours, for no particular reason. Ah, I can't wait until he comes back.  
  
Day 7  
  
I have resurrected Rociel! Go me! I wish I had done it a little earlier though, because I had a barbershop quartet prepared to sing about how beautiful he is, and it's too late to call them up now. It's really a shame, since Rociel likes castrati so much.  
  
Later  
  
Rociel seemed rather pleased with me, and told me to pull down my pants to do an "inspection." When I told him I was too old for the "Naked Boy" game, he yelled at me, but when I did pull them down, he fainted. I hope he's okay.  
  
Later  
  
Rociel has woken up, but is a little cranky. He made me strip down and move furniture. He's still as fickle as he used to be. "Move a few inches to the left. No, back. Actually, turn it completely around. And put some back into it!" It was annoying, but he said he'd let me sleep with him tonight, like he used to when I was young. It'll be very nostalgic.  
  
That Night  
  
Well, we never did that before. I mean, it was okay, but I kind of just wanted to get to sleep. It made Rosiel most pleased with himself, though, so I guess it's fine. 


	9. Rociel's Journal

Rociel's Journal  
  
Day 1  
  
I am free! Currently residing the body of a girl who has apparently never heard of conditioner. V. sad, all those split-ends. But it's only temporary, and besides, I love a challenge.  
I can't wait to find Katan again. I hope he's kept up with his figure over the years. I can't have any fat disciples.  
Saw Alexial in her latest incarnation. Turns out it's a guy! Well, in any form, I'm still prettier than her. And when her new form freaked out and ran, I saw that her ass still isn't as tight as mine. Score one for me!  
Decided to walk the streets a bit, just to catch up with Assiah culture. According to some men in "Fubu" jackets and v. gaudy crosses who call themselves "gangstas", I am a "biatch." But "bling-bling" enough to merit the apparently honorable title "ho." Yes! I am five people closer to conquering the world! Eh to the izzo!  
  
Later  
  
Katan is hotter than he was when I saw him last. Must watch out, to make sure he doesn't become better looking than me.  
Wait, better looking than me? Ha! I'm not only gorgeous, but funny!  
And he has kept up with his exercise. Because if he was fat, I'd have to get rid of him, and that would be pretty lousy repayment for him breaking all these rules and resurrecting me. Though, if I did have a fat or ugly follower, I would look all the better in comparison. Must work on that. Will look for uglies. Told Katan I had to give him an "inspection." You know, just to see if he has any "junk in his trunk", because the men I met earlier convinced me to love the "booty" with a delightful little ditty one of them was singing. What was it? Oh yes, "I like big butts and I cannot lie, my brothers cannot deny", and so on. Ooh, more in a minute, he's pulling down his pants.  
  
Later  
  
OH MY GOD!!! Katan's.THING is LONGER than mine!!! How could this happen?!!! I thought God liked ME best, but not any more I guess. OH GOD, WHY??!! YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME BEST!! I'M SO MUCH PRETTIER THAN HE IS!!! WHY??!!! .Okay, must relax. Katan is much too innocent to know anything about size. And he'll never be able to see to compare, since I'll always be on top. Heheheheheh. I guess the growth spurt isn't an entirely bad thing. I think I'll make him move some furniture in the buff and decide once and for all.  
  
Later  
  
Growth spurt-definitely a good thing. And he IS finally old enough to have a go at. You know, he seems all innocent, but I wonder.  
  
Later  
  
Heheheh. He WAS innocent, but not anymore! He was most impressed. After all these years, I still got it.  
Since I was feeling so good, I used the dowdy girl's body and really gave her a makeover. Too bad she's dead, and it's just me using her skin, but still, I did a hell of a job. Besides, I wanted to go out, and I would be mobbed by people wanting to bask in my beauty, if I used my real body. I do the most fantastic makeovers, if I do say so myself. I could take over that entire "Queer Eye" show, since I'm hotter and more talented than all five of them put together. This little boy I met in the park seemed to think I was too, so I slipped him the tongue and a "special" capsule. Heheh, I'm so bad, and yet so good.  
  
Day 3  
  
I sat through a day of classes to catch up. Apparently Alexial's "new" "sister" was friends with the girl who had this body, since she kept following me around and reading to me from this truly awful romance novel she had written. Decided to do the world a favor and kill her, but not before I use her to lure Alexial to me. I used the guy I captured yesterday to help me, and together we tied her up, hid her in a warehouse, and threw her bag through Alexial's window. She thought she was going to a dance! Moron.  
So I'm waiting for Alexial to get here, and she's taking her sweet time. It gave me the opportunity to think of something, though. If Alexial's my sister, and Alexial's is now this guy, and Sara is this guy's sister, does that make us related. O.O Ouch. I think I'll stop pondering it, since thinking gives you wrinkles. Besides, I'm too pretty to think. That's why I have minions. 


End file.
